Samaya
Samaya (サマヤ, Samaya) is an Etherious of unknown affiliation who seemingly roams Earthland without aim. A reclusive and misanthropic figure, she is seldom observed by humans and when done, tends to flee. However, this is not because she views humans as a threat, but very much as a result of her perception of human, which is a way akin to how humankind regard ants. Due to the fact that she tends to appear before times of great destruction, but seemingly does not actively involve herself in it, many have come to regard her as an omen of disaster. Other see her as a sign of historical change and have dubbed her "The Alice" (ザ・アリス, Za Arisu), after a famous mythological figure who was said to bring down wicked kingdoms. Samaya appears to possess a strange affinity for time, as demonstrated through her Curse Thus Spoke the Clockwork God and personally muttering about preserving time consistently. If she was constructed to behave this way remains unknown. Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers & Abilities Thus Spoke the Clockwork God (ゼンマヰ仕掛けの神は斯く語りき, Zenmaijikake no Kami wa Kaku Katariki): Samaya's main Curse and most potent weapon. Upon activating this ability, Samaya's entire body sans her horn and lips turn white, and her hands will be surrounded by flashing energy. Said energy also takes hold of her eyes, turning them into flashing orbs. The energy around her hands float upwards and possesses a hot property, burning physical objects it comes in contact with. This ability allows her to manipulate certain properties of time to a certain extent. Akin to Arc of Time, it is incapable of manipulating the organic matter of humans and animals. However, Thus Spoke the Clockwork God doesn't specialize in accelerating and decelerating the personal time of objects and beings, but rather more niche aspects of time. It does, for instance, allow Samaya to summon temporal clones of herself through a technique called Paradox, and permits her to pass on brief visions of the future to people she comes in contact with. She can also alter people's perception of time, although this depends on how receptive the target is. As she is capable of passing on visions of potential outcomes of the future to other people, it is natural to assume that she is able to see them herself. However, it appears that under normal circumstances, this is not something her ability grants her. There is an exception to this, though, involving the paradox clones. As they are gathered from timelines that have reached a 'dead end', they possess knowledge about what events transpired in their temporal dimensions and upon 'dying', they will simply merge with Samaya. Upon doing so, their knowledge will merge, providing her with a potential outcome that which has been averted. It also appears as if this ability grants her the ability to remote control items that tell time, enabling her to use them an unorthodox weapon in combat. She can, for instance, turn clocks into bombs and tighten watches so they crush wrists. This also enables her to send computer devices into jeopardy by creating bugs in the system. While highly peculiar, this skill is most certainly very useful. *'Paradox' (パラドックス, Paradokksu): *'Four Gods Stop' (四神止まり, Yogami Tomari): *'Time Cutting' (時裁ち方, Toki Tachikata): *'Zoom' (ズーム, Zūmu): *'Overclock' (オーバークロック, Ōbākurokku):' '''Astigmatism' (乱視, Ranshi, lit. Riot Vision): Trivia *Samaya's name is derived from the Hindi word "समय", which translates to "time". *Her concept and Curse was approved by Ash9876. Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:SereneDreams Category:Female Category:Original Characters